Norah Cowan
Personality Norah is a very timid, insecure girl. As she was growing up, she was frequently teased for her sensitivity, intellect, and sexual orientation. Quiet is definitely a way to describe her; she rarely wastes her breath speaking. Norah prefers to be alone, as other people have only ever served to hurt her. Despite this, she is a very vulnerable girl. Norah keeps much to herself, things that if revealed would endlessly vex her. She has a big heart, which leaves her open to emotional turmoil. This is a girl that is as fragile as a gently falling snowflake. Unfortunately, it does not take much to melt her. The biggest aspect of Norah's character is her artistic streak. She is an extremely gifted painter, sketch artist, etc. In fact, it has been noted that she can draw, paint, or sketch anything. Her talent marks her as one of the most artistically inclined people in her district. After all, Norah's art is the one manner in which she is comfortable expressing her deepest, most secret thoughts and emotions. Appearance Norah is a very diminutive girl. She considers herself lucky that she even reaches the five foot three mark, and thus, she is used to literally looking up to people. She barely weighs one hundred and five pounds, as well. Her skin is epitome of porcelain, flawless with the exception of the crescent moon shaped birthmark on her left forearm. This one blemish is extremely noticeable, and on occasion Norah will resort to wearing garment with longer sleeves to cover it. Her hair is a beautiful blonde that never ceases to draw attention. It is extremely layered and very long, reaching down to her shoulder blades in the back. Norah has beautiful blue eyes that remind one of tranquil ponds. Their depth is reassuring, just one look into her eyes can calm nearly anyone. Backstory Norah Cowan was born November 17th, to a veterinarian father and stay at home mother. When she was only seven years old, her mother passed away after contracting a severe case of pneumonia from which she could not recover. The loss devastated Norah, and she was raised by her father. As a result, she has been close to him since she was a little girl. In fact, she always did have more in common with him than she did her mother. School was a breeze for Norah, and as such, she often grew bored with it. There was a lack of challenge, in her mind. She looked forward to getting out of school everyday so she could spend an hour or two with her father in his veterinary clinic. His passion for the career was infectious, and Norah made up her mind at a young age to follow in his footsteps. As she was beginning to develop a very shy personality, she found that she related better to animals than to people. Currently, her life is not all bad, though; she greatly enjoys working as her father's veterinary technician, studying under him to become a vet herself. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 15 Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds